The Summer Before 6th
by saheel
Summary: What's Harry doing? It's the summer before sixth year, he's being a slut and he's going to become a legend! Aww.. slut!harry, HPDM slash, etc, etc, yuri, yaoi. Not yet, obviously. Read. Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Sod off. :)**

**Author: Moi, Saheel**

**Pairing(s): For now... no one. Later? I'm not going to tell you. If you're a Ron fan, please, do leave. If you hate the idea of Harry being less-than-perfect but still sexy, please, leave. If you're a homophobe, just, go die. kthxbi**

-

Potter. Harry, Potter. The second day back from break, already he had his list of chores meant to keep him busy and disciplined and tortured. Well, not tortured. See, Harry had a whole list of things that he wanted to do this summer. He couldn't live, the prophecy said he couldn't. But he could very well reach that point... or just skirt around it. Well, pants around it. Harry didn't need a "nice breeze 'round his privates". No, he liked a nice hand... but that's besides the point. The point is, he was gardening on already the second day back from school, when something strange occured.

_'Potter... that bloody prat... think he is! Golden boy, ruining my plans... him... no!' _

Harry started, kneeing the shovel lying next to him as he weeded the plants. 'What was that?' he thought. It sounded suspiciously like Malfoy, the insufferable git. 'Why would Malfoy's voice be in my head?' He decided to get up, shaking off the feeling that something had just been taken from him. After all, what was there to take? His parents and Sirius loved him while they were alive, and still did, wherever they were. He had friends, a substitute family to take the responsibilities of his true one, mentors, enemies, food... well, he wasn't in love with anybody. 'What? I don't need to be in love with anybody. I'm only 16, and besides, I'm going to _enjoy _my time being single.'

Draco Malfoy lounged in his fathers' study with as if remembering something. His father looked at him over a tome he had propped up on his legs, studying him but saying nothing. 'Maybe he just came into... no. That's entirely wrong... he's far too dark for it to happen yet. It's bound to be... it's starting!'

Malfoy Jr. suddenly got up, a hard look in his eye, and wordlessly stalked out of the office. Lucius stared intently at the door, trying to figure out the best course of action. He looked back at the note lying on his desk, deeming his entire life wrong.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle I am Lord Voldemort_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle Fathered by a **muggle**_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle Killed the Bones' - **purebloods**_

Signed, _anon._

Lucius sighed. The parchment it was written on had not responded to any tracing, recognizing, or validity spells, and was reduced to a thinness only the crepes that he loved could achieve. All the Death Eaters had received notes like this one, though all of them were different. He had read Weasley's note, and it had not made such an impact on him as it did the true sender. It had said was "Tom Marvolo Riddle has killed those of his _inner _circle before." Weasley had stared at it for a while, and Lucius was appalled as the twat broke down in front of him, his haughty demeanor reduced to shambles as he slumped into his chair.

But what to do about Draco? His son was fast nearing the prime in which he would be able to take the blood of the creatures he truly loved and felt empathy for. He needed to find the best course of action - regarding his heir and their status in the war.

"POTTTTTTERRRRRR" screeched Petunia Dursley, unfortunate guardian of Harry's summer life.

"What? What is it" he responded, biting back the urge to reply in the same manner she had used.

"You will NOT sit around and watch the telly as some lazy child. DO SOMETHING PRODUC...ti...ve..."

Harry snickered in his mind as he got up to read a cooking book from the kitchen shelf - Petunia was staring out the window at Dudley. The fat cow had gotten himself into the poser-punk scene, it seemed. He drove up in his (previously) black Lexus, blaring some crap music with lyrics that whined and screamed of how people were posers. Harry stared at the book, pondering the irony. He jingled Dudley's spare keys, and as he read a recipe for a soothing, relaxing, sleep-inducing herbal tea, an idea formulated in his mind. He got to preparing the Dursley's dinner straight-away, using his knowledge of Potions to manipulate the herbs found in the tea into their food, for the highest effect possible. Around an hour later, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley came into the dining room.

Vernon banged on the table and shouted"BOY! OUR FOOD IS _LATE_"

"IT'S COMING" he shouted back, cursing the fool under his breath.

He brought their food and set it on the table, sitting their watching them eat. He knew he looked very eager as he watched them eat their food, so instead averted his eyes to the pictures on the wall. One in specific startled him, he had never noticed it before. It was of Harry's maternal grandparents, standing with his mother, father, and... Lucius Malfoy? No, that had to be wrong. But what was it doing on the wall? Why hadn't Petunia - or at the very least Vernon - knocked it down and burned it? He had never noticed it before.

He stared at it, coming to the reluctant conclusion that that was Malfoy Sr., and... that it _was _his father holding his hand... and smiling between Lily _and _Malfoy. A good twenty minutes passed before the Dursleys had finished their meal. It was strange that they ate so slowly today, as it usually took only ten minutes. Had Harry been paying attention, he would have noticed their actions getting slower and seen them put more effort into the chewing as the minutes passed. They all slumped to sleep right there on the dinner table, and Harry was shaken out of his stupor at the three loud thumps that greeted him.

He grinned, and dragged Petunia up to his bedroom and put her to sleep there. The shift change was occurring as they spoke, and the keeper only watched the shadows of the people moving in the house. They would see that there was a person in the smallest room... thus giving Harry the leverage to do whatever he wanted tonight. He was wrought with exhilaration as he ran down the stairs and into Dudley's car. Remembering everything from having watched Vernon drive around, and the experience in second year... Harry floored it down Privet Drive.

As he braked at the end, he heard the unmistakably loud crack of someone with low magic apparating in.

'Bloody fools,' he thought. 'Damnit, why does everyone have to go on about the Dark and how it's bad and how the "Light" is so great? Weak wizards or witches are not going to get us anywhere - they're going to get us more deaths, and they're going to turn away the powerful from joining our cause. Voldemort has the right idea... I just have to use it and turn the tables my way. Dumbledore, I'm joining the game.'

His thoughts trailed off as the light turned green, and his focus was back on driving. He drove into London - a good 25 minute drive to get the hang of the controls. He had the bass pumped all the way up and was playing some gothic industrial on a station that didn't have many listeners. Night life... ahh. He saw a club with open doors and a huge line to get in. The dancing was mesmerizing from what he could see outside, so he parked and ran over.

Harry did a once over on his hair, looked at his pants and sighed. He jumped back in the car, produced an exacto knife from Dudley's glove box. He proceeded to rip off the ends of his pants - making them go mid-shin length. Not the sexiest thing, but it would do. His shirt, now that was good. Seamus had given it to him last Christmas, saying that Harry would definitely need some muscle shirts, now that he was on the verge of being ripped.

'Time to partyyyyyyy...' Harry quipped to himself.

Ooer, now this chapter is the first of many to come (I hope to be amongst the great writers that are all above 60,000 words. Eventually.)

If you wish to review, it'll make me update faster. It will. I'm telling you.

Now, in my author notes, I may seem like a heinous bitch, but the reality is, I'm just sick of hearing all these stupid little "LoL"'s in the middle/end/beginning of stories. I do like you. Please review/flame/anything.


	2. Gone clubbing Harry

**Disclaimer: Yes. I am taking ideas from other fics. I know this. I KNOW THAT I AM TAKING IDEAS FROM REAL FICTION. SOD OFF.**

** And I am also pretty sure that my readers are not imbeciles, and can they see the 'R' rating?  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy sat down in his bedroom, pondering their future while his wife got ready for bed.

'What bloods will Draco be attuned to? Will the Dark Lord's influence that I enforced upon him pit him against me when the time comes, or is he just following in my path?'

He knew that he had taken blood that neutralized one another from light and dark; the chimarae blood was present, but the fae and sidhe blood he had taken to canceled it out. He was free to chose whichever magic he used.

His thoughts trailed off as his wife came out of the bathroom, her skin glowing and her drive turned on. She was a half blooded Shiverin, and her sex drive was definetely going wild now.

"Lucius, my pet..." she hummed alluringly. "You aren't getting away for another night."

Narcissa Malfoy grabbed her husband by the tie and pulled him forward. She had been celibate for 3 weeks now, pushing down her desires for her husband to have some alone time. This was a record - the longest she had gone after taking her true blood was 3 _days_! She was going to make Lucius pay for this. He could have come back a week early from his solace in his mind.

Putting her lips not a millimeter away from his face, she pulled him to a standing position. Stripping him of his clothes, but never touching his skin, she swallowed. He was gorgeous, standing there nervously, waiting for his wife's orders. She ghosted her hands over his chest, down to his hips, letting him feel the warmth - but never the fire. The fire was what brought them together. She began to whisper in his ears.

"Darling... if you cannot move, who will take me? Jamie's not here..." She walked around him, trembling the hairs on his back. "Oh, this knot is so tight, I cannot possibly take it off myself."

She made a show of pulling on the knot of her night robe, inching at it slowly, pleased that Lucius' eyes grew hungrily as more of her chest came through. Letting it rest just breasts were covered, she walked to him and ghosted herself over him; agile enough she was that she never once touched him. His scalp was an erogenous zone for him, and she avoided it. "What if I have to go to the kitchen, and one of the servants see me, because I couldn't change? Draco might even see me... what will I do then"

His eyes narrowed as he watched her with desire and lust, his blood all gone to his penis. Her legs came close to it and he felt the extraordinary flush of desire. Narcissa's face shone for a moment, in pride it seemed, and she touched him. The muscles under her palm contracted as if to try to orgasm themselves. She pushed him down to the ground, laying him onto his backside, tearing off her robe, and kissed him full on the lips. She raked her hands through his long, platinum locks, and felt him struggle against her bosom. She fell back to sitting on her stomach and moved up and down his chest to the closest point she could get before she came. Lucius kneaded her breasts, sensitising her nipples and pinched them hard. She cried out with pleasure, and shuddered with orgasm. Lucius needed her to take him - Narcissa was the dominant one in the relationship - she couldn't tease him like this! Her pleasure, her juices all over him, her moans... he growled, pushing her back down his chest. Her eyes were half-lidded, filled with lust as she watched her husband. She loved to see his face, and watched it as she slowly let herself down onto him. She felt full, complete beyond words. Her thighs were strong from years of doing this, and she moved up and down - many times coming completely off to tease both herself and him. In the final draw she sat down completely in his lap and they were complete, both had hit the climax at the same point. He cried out as he spilled his seed into her, and her eyes opened wide with the fulfillment of having the heat of his orgasm back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, before he could panic about how he was going to get _in _to the club, grinned. There, right above the club, was a wizarding pub. There was a ladder going up to it, and if Harry was guessing correctly, there was an entrance from there back down to the real hit. He slid into the alley way and jumped to grab the bottom of the ladder. Struggling a bit, his arms lifted him up to the second, then the third rung where he could finally put his legs onto the ladder. He began to climb, taking 4 or 5 minutes to get to the top. He ran across the rooftop to the pub, silently opening the door to let himself in. Effectively staying in the shadows, he surveyed the room - no suspicious people here. He saw the back door, the window displaying the dancing that was going on below them. He casually walked over to the door, and before the bartender could say anything he slid 3 galleons on to the counter and continued on to the door. Going down the stairwell was easy, as there was no one there. But once he got to the door...

He felt his brain was going to explode with the elation he felt at being in a place where he could let lose. There were at least five hundred people on the first floor only - all of them looking their hippest and all looking for some fun. He went over to the bar, where the bar tender looked at his right hand and saw no X. Nodding, Harry demanded"Double scotch, on the rocks, quickly." He surveyed the dance floor - he wanted to get down there. But before that...

"Staring is _not _polite... care to share what you were whispering about whilst doing so, you gorgeous things? May I join you"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him. The first, a woman... girl? She looked about Harry's age. Black hair, twisted in a ballerina bun at the top of her head with frizzles straightened and falling around her face. Her dark golden eyes surrounded by smoky gray that glittered when the disco lights turned. The second person, 'Stunning... what a gorgeous stance she holds...' Harry thought, then whistled in his mind. His eyes flashed and he brought his face to the boy's ear. "Would you mind, terribly, then"

The other boy gave a small grin, emphasizing his gaunt cheeks. His blonde hair was dyed dark red at the tips, and fell into his face and onto his neck. He had a goatee, and wore eyeliner. He looked like the most masculine male Harry had ever set eyes on. Harry was suddenly slightly intimidated by this obviously normal guy who had enough fashion sense to make himself look divine.

"Oh yes..." the girl replied smoothly. "Especially without proper introductions..."

Harry tore his gaze from the male counterpart to where the girl was previously seated - and then he felt hot breath on his neck. He took a deep breath from the abruptness of it, and let his eyes shut. But Harry was forced to open them again as firm hands gripped his biceps. He stared into the other boys eyes, albeit not paying full attention as the girl was pressed against his back entirely and was licking all of his exposed skin. The bass of the techno surrounding them, the heat and movements of the people below them were all adding to the sensation. He moaned in pleasure - he had not expected such fast results the first time he was here. The girl was latching her lips onto a spot at a time, and sucked until the skin was raw, blew on area and then bit on it. Harry had never known his neck to be such a highly reactive area...

His focus had been on the boy for a few seconds before drowning in the pleasure the girl was giving him... and it seemed he was going to have none of that. Harry felt his lips be pressed on by the other boy, whose body was now sandwiching him with the girl. They were grinding, with the girl supporting the both of them now. Harry felt him detach, and lifted his arms up to cradle the boys face. At least, for a second - before pulling him back into a less-than-chaste kiss, opening his mouth without needing to be asked to. The kiss was feverish, needy and sloppy. Harry had never french kissed before, but his tongue seemed to be desiring the taste of the other boy, touching and doing whatever it wanted - the taste was amazing. He focused on his lips, as they were sensitive and gave him the best feelings. Harry kissed, him and the other's lips constantly switching position of dominance. He tasted rum in his mouth, the bitter taste burning his tongue and making him hum in happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**And that's all the chapter you get for today. That was my first attempt at a lemon-y scene. If you read any other HPDM fics, you'll notice that I am taking ideas from other fics. They will be listed when the fic is done (unless the writers demand recognition straightaway). Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are very cool - I didn't expect anyone to read this until I was way onto Ch. 45 at least. **_

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt -** I hope you got a satisfying entry? I didn't want to make it seem too cheesy.

**Ura-hd - **I hope it is promising. I've never written a serious fic before (if you see my other ones, I was 13 when I last attempted to write one.)

**Twistedmaniac - **Yes, Harry will be a slut. A huge slut. And no - before anyone asks - these are not _complete _strangers. Harry just doesn't know who they are yet!

**MachiavellianOrange****- **Yeah! I tried to put up a barrier between them - and it didn't work. Then I tried to put large spaces between them - and THAT didn't work. So I thought, 'screw it. I just hope this won't put off readers.' So let's see what happens with this chapter.

**Rockchick - **I love HPDM too. I just don't know how good I am at _writing _it.


End file.
